


Breathe Me

by darkgirl11



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: BoruMitsu, Boruto's friends try to help Mitsuki, He gets better, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Ino-Sara-Mitsu-Cho performance at the end, M/M, Mitsuki dances, Mitsuki finds love, Mitsuki learns how to be a ninja, Mitsuki's childhood sucks but it gets better, Mitsuki's stripper name is Krystle, Orochimaru sucks at first, Pole Dancing, emotionless Mitsuki, if you don't like it don't read it, it's harsh but it gets better, lmao that's just the theme here "it gets better", medical ninja Mitsuki, sage mode Mitsuki, sage transformation, slow burn BoruMitsu, this is a dark story at times so don't read it if you're not about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgirl11/pseuds/darkgirl11
Summary: Mitsuki was a mere child when he was used in every sense of the word. He was sold by his creator when he didn't show as much promise. At a young age, Mitsuki was a victim of human trafficking and was sold to a whorehouse owner. As he grew, he had gotten used to being seen as an object. He wandered from village to village until he ended up in the Leaf where he was seen as an outsider. But of course, outsiders always interested Boruto and his pals. Boruto and his friends take it upon themselves to fill the void in Mitsuki.





	Breathe Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This is another story that is from my fanfiction that I wanted to take over to Ao3! It's one of my darker stories so if you don't like the whole underage Mitsuki getting put through hell in a whorehouse then I politely ask you to look elsewhere for something lighter. This is a darker borumitsu story but I promise it gets better! Anyways, I hope that you all enjoy!
> 
> To get you all prepared, Mitsuki will be dancing a little bit in this story when he goes to the bar so if you want to see the dance(s) he’s doing please go into YouTube and type in “Despacitio Choreography” and it will be the entire dance by Ellen Kim (it’s 1 minute and 23 seconds long) Please watch it all the way through to get a better understanding of how I envision Mitsuki to be dancing!

Where had it all gone wrong? Ah, yes, it was the day he was created. Note that he wasn’t born, he was created in a laboratory by an evil snake man named Orochimaru and his medical assistant, Kabuto. They had tried to create a synthetic human that would be genetically perfect in every way. He was stunning but he lacked any useful qualities, in Orochimaru’s opinion.

 

He only showed some promise by the age of five when he excelled in medical ninjustu, absorbing everything Kabuto taught him like a sponge. He was weak in every other form of fighting, sticking to summoning justus to let the snakes do the fighting for him. He held no promise to Orochimaru and deemed a failure in his eyes. He would get rid of the child and begin a new experiment.

 

Mitsuki could remember the day he was taken from his family. He was performing medical ninjustu to stabilize a ninja Kabuto was experimenting on. Right when Kabuto was done, he asked Mitsuki to come with him so they could meet up with Orochimaru. As they walked down the dark hallway, Mitsuki smiled up at Kabuto.

 

“I’m sorry I’m not very good at ninjustu or genjustu. I’m trying really hard, though.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Just please don’t give up on me, okay?”

 

Kabuto was surprised and had actually stopped to just stare at the child in disbelief. He knew he wasn’t showing potential in anything except for summonings and medical ninjustu. Before Kabuto could say anything back, Orochimaru had opened the door before them to reveal the snake man and another person Mitsuki didn’t know.

 

Orochimaru had traded his child to a Hidden Mist brothel owner. Mitsuki watched as his father shook hands with the man with a twisted smile, telling the owner that it was a pleasure to do business with him. Mitsuki was grabbed by the man and thrown over his shoulder. Mitsuki cried for his father or Kabuto to save him but Orochimaru just walked away with Kabuto in tow.

 

 The only people he had in his life had sold him... they were gone.

 

* * *

 

 

Mitsuki was thrown into a cell with teenagers of both genders. A girl with tan skin, short green hair, and bright yellow eyes crawled over to him. He backed away from her in fear until he was trapped against the wall. She smiled at him as she said, “The name’s Fushin! You’re awfully young to be here… what’s your name?”

 

“M-Mitsuki… where am I?”

 

“You’re in a whorehouse!”

 

“What is that?”

 

“It’s where men come and have their way with you!”

 

Why did she seem so happy about it? Granted, Mitsuki didn’t understand anything that was happening but he figured ‘having their way with you’ wasn’t a good thing because all the other people in the cell cringed when she said that. Mitsuki relaxed, maybe this was why she was so happy all the time. She had a bright smile and an energetic personality. Before he could say anything to her, the man opened the door and locked eyes with Mitsuki.

 

“It’s time for your training, beautiful…”

 

Mitsuki shook in fear but gasped when Fushin stood between the man and him. She tried to fight off the man but he back handed her to the ground. Just as he was going to grab Mitsuki, Fushin grabbed his ankles and yanked on them. The man lost his balance but refused to fall. He kicked the girl, smirking as she tumbled back and hit her head on the wall. She was unconscious now. She couldn’t save Mitsuki.

 

The man picked up the five year old and carried him in the air by the shirt down a dim lit hallway. There were many rooms, most of them covered by curtains but some had doors. The ones that had doors normally held men and women screaming or moaning behind them. Mitsuki was quivering like a leaf. What was going to happen to him?

 

Mitsuki was thrown into a room, he rolled a couple times on the carpeted floor. When he looked up he saw the man locking a door behind them. The man sat on the bed in the room and was slowing starting to undress. Mitsuki felt tears prick at his eyes, he wanted his father. He wanted to go home. Mitsuki felt the tears stream down his face like a waterfall as his light blue hair was grabbed roughly and he was dragged over.

 

“Suck, you bitch!”

 

* * *

 

 

Afterwards, Mitsuki was thrown back into the cell. He was shaking violently and there were new tears pouring down his tear stained face. He dared to look around and saw that everyone else in the cell was looking away from him, as if they were disgusted by him. He looked down at his clothes, they were dusty and starting to tear in the knees of his pants. He felt dirty.

 

“M-Mitsuki? A-Are you alright?”

 

“Fushin!”

 

The child quickly crawled over to the girl, it appeared she had just woken up. He gasped when he saw the dried blood on her face. Her green hair was slightly discolored by her own blood. Fushin rubbed her head, gasping as she felt the wound on her head. She was in pain but still chose to smile at Mitsuki, trying to let him know that she was okay. He may be a child but he was not stupid.

 

Everyone gasped as Mitsuki’s hands were enveloped in green chakra. Everyone but Fushin in the cell backed away from him as much as they could. They were all scared by the foreign chakra and viewed Mitsuki as a threat. He moved his hands towards her head but she caught them before they could touch her.

 

“You’re shaking, Mitsuki.”

 

He hadn’t realized it but his hands were shaking even as she grabbed him. Her eyes grew soft, she understood what had happened to him because the same had happened to her and everyone else in the cell. Maybe they weren’t brought in at Mitsuki’s age but they still knew that he wasn’t going to be the same anymore after today.

 

“P-Please, I can help… I-I… I know medical ninjustu!”

 

“How good are you? I gotta make sure you’re gonna keep every cell in my brain!”

 

“I’ve trained since I was born… my father’s assistant said I’m better than the Sannin medic.”

 

“Wow, really?! That’s amazing! Okay, I trust you!”

 

He smiled at her but it looked forced. Fushin let go of Mitsuki and gasped when she noticed his hands didn’t even touch her head, they just hovered over the injury. Everyone watched in wonder as the wound on her head closed and healed completely without any trace of a scar. It was almost as if she had never been bleeding in the first place. Fushin grinned at Mitsuki and hugged him, thanking him over and over for healing her. Fushin was his first friend.

 

But that’s when he had emotions.

 

Mitsuki was only five when he was brought to the brothel. After five years of being a child whore, he felt as though he had actually aged ten years. His life was a living hell. He was the favorite in the whorehouse. Everyone requested Mitsuki, or as he was more known by his stage name Krystle due to his icy cold touch from his hands. Not to mention his light blue hair and pale skin.

 

Mitsuki was basically a sex slave, but he told the people that requested him that he was anyone they wanted him to be. He could be their pole dancer or if they were into role playing he would do whatever they wanted. Mitsuki was a child and here he was being sweated on by men who didn’t appreciate him. They only saw him as a warm body to fulfill their lustful desires. And he was okay with it.

 

He wasn’t even paid for what he did on a daily basis. The man who had bought him from Orochimaru was named Akuma, as Fushin had told him. He was a ruthless man but he favored Mitsuki over all the other sex slaves. He was always picking Mitsuki out to have his way with him but he was also giving Mitsuki some special privileges that no one else received.

 

He was given new clothes so that he never looked dirty when he was being borrowed for the night by a customer. He was kept well fed and was able to bathe on a regular basis. Mitsuki was well taken care of, which made Fushin happy but it made the other prisoners angry and jealous. This child was getting special treatment and they thought it wasn’t fair.

 

One night, the others in the cell tried to get rid of Mitsuki but they failed to realize that Mitsuki was a sensory type. He could always sense their chakra if they got too close to him or if their chakra was distorted by their negativity. They also failed to realize that if they messed with Mitsuki then that meant that they were messing with Fushin, too. She may not have been a ninja but she packed a lot of chakra into her punches.

 

Over the years, Fushin could see that the light in Mitsuki’s eyes had faded. He was growing more emotionless no matter how optimistic she was. She couldn’t stop him from falling slowly into the darkness that this whorehouse brought. His smiles no longer seemed forced because now they were emotionless. He wasn’t happy anymore but he wasn’t angry at what this brothel did to him.

 

He just accepted it all.

 

He accepted that this was his life now. He really didn’t care anymore. He used to cry himself to sleep, wailing in his sleep for his father or Kabuto to come and save him but they never came. He had realized they were never coming the night he was raped. If his father was going to save him, he would’ve done it by then. He accepted that he was never going to leave the brothel.

 

So every night Mitsuki became Krystle.

 

* * *

 

 

He would just introduce himself as Krystle because who even cared about who Mitsuki was? Everyone wanted Krystle. Mitsuki smiled at Akuma when he opened the cell. Akuma’s eyes were focused on him and he nodded. He stood up and followed the owner to a door. When he it was open he stepped inside and locked the door behind him.

 

“I’ve heard a lot about you, Krystle.”

 

“You don’t say? What have people told you about me?”

 

Mitsuki turned with a sly smirk as he eyed his new customer. The man was wearing a tuxedo, which was slightly unusual but Mitsuki just figured he was being given as a present by a friend for the night. Mitsuki sashayed over to the pole in the middle of the room, his cheeks were flushed a light pink as he gripped the pole and swung around before slowly gliding down the pole with his head hanging back.

 

“Th-They say you’re the most expensive…”

 

“I wonder why that is... don’t you?”

 

“I-I… h-how old are you exactly?”

 

“Old enough for you to find me attractive… your pants look awfully tight, master.”

 

The other man shuddered at his words. Mitsuki had found that people liked to be called master, it gave them a feeling of dominance. Mitsuki giggled as he swung back on the pole, hanging upside down as his hands roamed over his body, slightly teasing the other man by showing off some more of his pale skin. The man just watched in awe as Mitsuki’s hands traveled to his face. He had no shame watching Mitsuki run his fingers through his hair with his eyes closed, softly moaning.

 

“God damnit, Krystle…”

 

One of Mitsuki’s eyes opened, a devilish smirk etched itself on his face. Mitsuki hoisted himself back up and swung himself around with his legs opening, toes pointed as if he was a gymnast. Mitsuki allowed himself to be lowered to the floor and slid down to his knees before throwing his head back and allowing his hands to move all along his body again, teasing the other man to no ends.

 

Mitsuki turned his head to the man, smirking as he ever so slowly got on his hands and knees. Mitsuki reached a hand out, crawling like a cheetah on the prowl. Those golden yellow eyes of his hypnotized the man even more than his snake like movements on the pole. This child was stunning beyond his belief and he knew how to use his body and looks in all the right ways.

 

“What do you want to do to me, master? I’m anyone you want me to be…”

 

“I… I… you… K-Krystle…”

 

“I don’t bite… unless you want me to.”

 

“I… I’m going to have you, Krystle.”

 

Mitsuki was on his hands and knees in front of the man now, looking up at him his those seductive yellow eyes. He raised himself into a kneeling position as he grabbed the man by the tie and pulled him in, “You aren’t going to have me with all of these clothes on now, will you?”

 

The man was sweating, not because of the temperature in the room but because Mitsuki was awfully good at his job. Mitsuki pulled off the tie and worked at getting the man’s jacket and white button shirt off. Soon the man’s chest was bear and before he knew it, Mitsuki was on his lap taking off his kimono, revealing the pale skin that the man so eagerly wanted to touch.

 

As the man touched Mitsuki’s skin, the child moaned and the pink blush appeared back on his face. Mitsuki threw his head back, hinting to the man to make his move on him while he was vulnerable. The man finally caught the hint and stopped being so shy. He hungrily kissed Mitsuki’s neck, leaving love bites all along his skin. This child’s skin was softer than he ever imagined.

 

“I wonder how you taste, Krystle…”

 

“Not many men come in here trying to kiss me… I suppose you’ll just have to find out.”  


Mitsuki smirked as the man switched their positions, throwing Mitsuki down on the bed and getting on top of him. Mitsuki was an excellent kisser, if he did say so himself. The man invaded his mouth, using his tongue to taste every bit of Mitsuki. The child learned that people liked it more when you closed your eyes during a kiss so that’s just what he did.

 

“You’re mine now, Krystle…”

 

“I’m anything you want me to be...”

 

* * *

 

 

When Mitsuki was sure the man was done with him and was sound asleep, he slithered back into his clothes and escaped the room. He turned into the chest of Akuma, who must have been outside listening to Mitsuki’s session with the new customer. Akuma got jealous like that sometimes. He wanted Mitsuki all for himself but refused to say it. His actions spoke louder than his words anyways.

 

Mitsuki gave him an emotionless smile as he handed Akuma the money he had made with the man. Akuma snatched the money out of his hand and then backhanded Mitsuki to the floor. Mitsuki did not cry out in pain nor did he feel the bruise he knew he was going to have on his face in the morning.

 

“You dirty whore… you liked fucking that man! You understand why you’re here, bitch?!”

 

“…”

 

“You’re here to make _me_ money! This isn’t some orgy for you! You make me money and-“

 

“I make the customers feel good so I can make even more money. That means I must-“

 

Another backhand to the ground but this time it was harder. Mitsuki struggled to get up this time. He shakily turned and looked into the eyes of his owner. There was no emotion on the child’s face as Akuma spat at him, “You are worthless! You hold no place in this world so you should be grateful for everything I’ve done for you. Don’t try to take advantage of me! The more a dirty slut like you enjoys this, the less money I’m going to make!”

 

Mitsuki was going to disagree with him when he was kicked into the wall, “You’re here to make the customer feel good, it’s not about how you feel! Your feelings don’t matter, is that understood you disgusting snake?! You are nothing so don’t try to act like you’re something here! Your own father didn’t want you… want makes you think anyone else is going to want you?”

 

Mitsuki looked down but still refused to show him any emotion. He would’ve been lying if he said that last part didn’t hurt. He hadn’t thought about his father in years. But Akuma was right. If his own father didn’t want him then no one would. He looked down at his reflection in a puddle on the cold floor. Who would want to be with someone like him?

 

“Get moving back to the cell, whore.”  


The blue haired child nodded and got up, slightly limping back into the cell. Fushin rushed to him, taking him into her arms and holding him close. He no longer leaned into her touch like he used to but it was still comforting. She kissed his head and whispered into his hair, “You are so special to me, Mitsuki… never forget your worth…”

 

It was early in the morning when Mitsuki woke up. He crawled out of Fushin’s grasp to perform medical ninjustu on himself to heal his bruises. It was that time in the morning where it was still dark out but Mitsuki wouldn’t have known that because the windows in the cell had been boarded up recently. As Mitsuki was healing himself, he could’ve sworn he smelt smoke.

 

He dismissed the thought but after a couple of more minutes the smell of smoke grew stronger. Soon enough there was smoke coming into the cell, waking up the rest of the people in the room. Everyone huddled together, gasping as they heard people screaming about how there was a fire. Everyone began to panic as they heard people saying how the fire was spreading towards the sex slaves.

 

Everyone but Mitsuki started panicking and running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Some were crying while others were praying that they make it out alive. Out. They had to get out of here but how? There wasn’t anyone coming to unlock the cell and no one was trying to tunnel out so that only left the boarded up window. They had to hurry.

 

“Fushin, the window! We need to get everyone out through the window!”

 

She instantly stopped running and screaming when she heard Mitsuki’s voice. She turned to him, taking what he said in before smiling and nodding. Together they lifted people up towards the window so that they could break free. These people were weak, they had no strength left after years of malnourishment. By the time they broke the board, the fire was coming closer to the cell.

 

Fushin and Mitsuki hoisted the last person up and gasped as they saw that the fire was in the cell racing towards them. Fushin smiled sadly as she quickly grabbed Mitsuki and threw him out the window. Mitsuki was scrambling to get back to the window, jumping on top of people to give him a boost back up. When he made it back to the window, he felt tears sting at his eyes.

 

“Fushin, take my hand now!”

 

“Mitsuki, I can’t! If I pull on you, you’ll fall right back in!”

 

“Please, take my hand! You can’t leave me!”

 

“I’ll always be with you… never forget your worth, Mitsuki.”

 

He desperately reached for her hand but she smiled at him and held her arms out wide. A single tear ran down her face as she fell back into the fire. Tears streamed down his face as he watched the flames devour the one true friend he ever had. He slid down from the building, sobbing as he walked away from the building. With each step he took he grew farther and farther away from Fushin.

 

But that was three years ago.

 

* * *

 

 

Mitsuki was currently in the back of a food wagon. He didn’t know where he was going but the man who was traveling with the wagon had agreed to give him a free ride if he did something in return. Mitsuki told him everything he was told he was good at and the man smirked, telling him he guessed there was something Mitsuki could do to repay him.

 

After the fire that destroyed the brothel, Mitsuki wandered aimlessly in the forest until he stumbled upon the Hidden Cloud. Everyone there was loud, Mitsuki had determined. When people caught a sight of his charred clothes, they immediately started asking him about if he was in the brothel fire. He nodded but refused to speak upon the matter.

 

Eventually he was brought before the Raikage so that the village could figure out what they should do with the orphan. They tried to train him to be a ninja at the academy but all he could do was summon snakes and perform medical ninjustu. He held no promise as a ninja in the Hidden Cloud. Yet, Darui refused to give up on him.

 

He gave Mitsuki the choice of what he wanted to do in the village. Darui was expecting Mitsuki to say that he wanted to be a nurse or something in the hospital but he shocked the Raikage by saying he wanted to work in a brothel in the village. Dauri’s jaw actually dropped, he was not expecting a ten year old to say that he wanted to work in a whorehouse in the village.

 

Mitsuki was disappointed that there wasn’t a brothel for him to work in but Darui told him that there was a strip club he could work in. Darui expressed his concerns for Mitsuki being a stripper at a young age and requested that he work in the hospital but Mitsuki refused. He smiled at Darui and told him that it was all he had ever known.

 

Mitsuki worked at the strip club for a year before he was drugged one night at the club and sold to a man from the Hidden Sand. He was thrown into a brothel again but this was a more low key brothel. By day it looked like an innocent coffee shop but at night underneath the shop were rooms for people to have their way with Krystle.

 

He was the only one working in the brothel and he was treated far worse than in the one in the Hidden Mist. The people who he sold his body to for the night were not interested in making Mitsuki feel good as well, they were only concerned about themselves so they did as they pleased while Mitsuki bit his lip and cried. But it didn’t end there.

 

The people who owned him did not feed him as much as Akuma did. He grew thinner but he was rewarded with new clothes when he made a bigger profit during the night. He was bathed on a regular basis again but the owners were the ones who bathed him, pointing out all of his flaws. But Mitsuki didn’t understand, he didn’t see anything wrong with his body.

 

They picked at him, tearing him down each night. They tortured him emotionally and mentally, causing him to grow distraught until he lost it. He snapped but when it happened, he just smiled. The best way to not feel the pain of their words was to simply erase all emotions. So that’s what he did. Mitsuki didn’t care anymore. If he was going to be someone’s toy then he didn’t care.

 

He didn’t cry anymore, he just stayed quiet unless requested to do otherwise. It took a year for the Kazekage to burst into the brothel one day to find out what was going on. But the place had been deserted, leaving only Mitsuki behind. Temari raced to the child, holding him close and asking him what had happened to him. He just looked at her and smiled.

 

“It’s nothing I’m not already used to.”

 

Mitsuki left the Sand after that, he travelled the nations looking for work. Everyone wanted to hire him for his medical ninjustu abilities but he didn’t think he was all too good at it. He stuck to pole dancing and pleasing everyone for money. He made a lot of money, pocketing a large amount in each village before he ended up on a wagon travelling somewhere new.

 

“Come on, kid, we’re here.”

 

Mitsuki nodded and hopped off of the wagon, thanking the man for taking him to another village. Mitsuki stared at the gates, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He had never been here before. He walked into the village, it was even more advanced than the other villages he had been in. Mitsuki stared at everything in wonder as he walked through the streets.

 

Eventually he stumbled across an apartment that was open for him to rent. He filled out all of the paperwork and entered his new home. He would stay here for a while, he decided. He grew tired of travelling and wanted to just settle down for a bit. He wanted to plant some roots and take up work here if he could find somewhere.

 

Mitsuki roamed around the village until he found himself at a ramen shop. He sat at the bar and paid for his bowl. A young woman handed him the bowl with a smile on her face, introducing herself as Ayame. Mitsuki smiled back at her but he didn’t realize how emotionless his smile looked, giving Ayame shivers that ran down her spine.

 

“My name is Mitsuki but people call me Krystle.”

 

“B-But that’s a… that’s a stripper name…”

 

“Exactly.”

 

Ayame took a step back in disbelief, the child before he was just that. A child. How was a thirteen year old boy giving himself a stripper name as a nickname? Before she could even ask him where he was from he had slipped out, leaving a tip for her on the counter. She gasped, when had he left? He wasn’t even here for a long time. She peered into his bowl, it was only half eaten.

 

After dinner, Mitsuki found himself drawn to a local karaoke bar called Fangs. He had heard music and found himself walking towards it. This place was filled with people dancing on each other. No one was singing right now, just songs playing for everyone to dance to. Mitsuki walked in but found himself getting knocked around until he was in the center of the large group of people dancing.

 

“Let’s spice things up in here!”

 

Before Mitsuki knew it, a familiar Spanish song came on in the bar causing everyone to scream out in joy. Mitsuki found himself being yanked back by a blonde as a circle was created for people to dance in. The blonde boy raced in dancing to the song, Mitsuki tilted his head at the boy’s amateur movements. The blonde laughed as he pretended to lasso a dark haired girl with red glasses into the circle so he could get out.

 

She rolled her eyes with a smile before humoring him and acting like she was being pulled into the circle. The blonde took his place back at Mitsuki’s side, cheering for the girl and whoever else was pushed into the circle. Mitsuki analyzed each of their movements, each of them did not know how to dance properly but how did one enter this circle of dancing? The song was almost halfway over when the blonde grinned and shoved Mitsuki into the circle.

 

Everyone just stared at Mitsuki, who was this kid? They were all growing quiet and Mitsuki didn’t know if that was good or bad. He smiled and let himself do what he did best. He relaxed his body and as soon as the beat was right…

 

_Si te pido un beso, ven, dámelo…_

Everyone stood back and all of their jaws dropped. He danced like no one they had ever seen before. The way his hips moved like he was a snake and just how everything looked as though he had done it before. While a lot of it looked like he was moving like a stripper with his hips moving so fluidly, he made sure he got his arms in there and it made his dancing look even better.

 

After about a minute of doing all of his signature moves he started to play around and do whatever he wanted. He was sure they would all find it appealing. He knew they loved it when they started cheering when he bent backwards and got low to the floor but made sure to add some hip thrusts in there to make it even more sexual.

 

He got back up and then fell forward, making it look like he was grinding on the floor before getting up again and swaying his hips back and forth. Mitsuki was running out of things to do so he popped his ass out a couple times before lowering himself to the ground and then crawling at the blonde, who blushed heavily when Mitsuki winked at him.

 

Mitsuki stood up and smiled as all the guys crowded him, asking him to dance with them. The blonde found it odd when he heard Mitsuki telling all the guys that he would do anything they wanted. He was expecting a simple yes but he guessed that saying that was acceptable as well. Yet, he couldn’t shake the thought that the blue haired kid was hiding something.

 

Mitsuki danced with every guy that asked him to without any complaints. Some of the guys that asked him were much older than he was and others were just his age but none of it mattered to him. All that mattered was that he was giving them a good time. His feelings did not matter, he made sure he remembered that throughout the night.

 

When Fangs had closed, a lot of the guys had asked Mitsuki if they could walk him home but he declined. The guys were shocked at first but Mitsuki explained that he could manage a walk back to his apartment. All the guys watched Mitsuki leave before glaring at each other for staring at the blue haired boy.

 

Mitsuki heard the faint sound of music playing again, causing him to stop in his tracks. Fangs was a bar and if it was closed this late then that only meant that a strip club was open right now. Mitsuki quickly started walking towards the strip club and felt a feeling of relief rush over him as he entered. He didn’t get very far into it when a man grabbed the back of his shirt.

 

“What do you think you’re doing in here? You’re too young to be here!”

 

“I would advise you not to think so little of me.”

 

“Oh yeah, and why’s that?”

 

“I’m Krystle.”

 

The man’s eyes widened, this child was Krystle? Anyone who liked to go to whorehouses or strip clubs knew the name Krystle. This man had heard about Krystle but didn’t expect Krystle to be a boy, let alone a child. The man let Mitsuki go and narrowed his eyes at him, silently asking what he wanted here.

 

“I wish for nothing more than to work at this establishment.”

 

“Show me you’re really Krystle.”

 

Mitsuki smiled and nodded before walking onto the stage. The other men and women who were using the poles had walked off when they saw him coming. Mitsuki strutted over to the pole at the end of the runway. He grabbed it and swung himself around while also lifting himself up the pole in one motion. When he felt as though he was high enough he pointed his toes out and opened his legs.

 

The man stood there, astonished as he watched Mitsuki put himself upside down with his legs out in a V while spinning on the pole. After a couple of quick spins he wrapped one leg around the pole and swung an arm around the pole, allowing one arm to hang out gracefully while the other leg was pointed up expertly.

 

Mitsuki showed him his entire routine on the pole and when he stopped he was hardly breaking a sweat because he had done it so many times. He was just used to it and barely grew tired from it. The man walked over to Mitsuki and held out his hand, which Mitsuki took and shook.

 

“You’re hired, Krystle!”

 

Mitsuki was pleased to be doing what he was told he was good at again. He walked out of the strip club, not wanting to keep customers waiting for their lap dances. He walked back to his apartment, almost getting lost but then focused and concentrating on finding his apartment owner’s chakra. He nodded and headed off after the chakra. It came in handy to be a sensory type. As soon as he got back to his apartment he headed straight to bed to be well rested for tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

 

“Didn’t you see me dancing with that pretty blue haired boy, Boruto? I’ve got a chance!”

 

“Blue haired boy? What did we do last night again, Iwabe?”

 

“Idiot… we snuck into Fangs and some blue haired boy danced on me all night!”

 

“Blue haired boy… you say he was pretty or something?”

 

Iwabe rolled his eyes at his blonde friend, even the other three boys that were with him rolled their eyes. There was a boy with a spiky bun looking hairstyle walking on Boruto’s left side, “You’re the one who pushed the blue haired kid out into the dance circle, remember? It’ll be such a drag if you can’t remember.”

 

“Wait… did you dance on him too, Shikadai? And you too, Inojin and Denki?”

 

Inojin, the blonde haired boy with teal eyes, nodded and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Denki, the boy with black hair and glasses, instantly grew red in the face. Boruto nodded, Denki definitely danced on the blue haired boy. Shikadai shrugged but there was the faintest of smiles on his face as he recalled grinding on Mitsuki.

 

“Yeah, I think I remember him! He was kinda weird looking, you know?”

 

“Boruto, you idiot! You wouldn’t know if someone was beautiful if they walked right into you!”

 

Speaking of walking into someone beautiful, Boruto wasn’t looking and crashed right into Mitsuki. The blue haired boy fell to the ground, not expecting Boruto to be so strong and be able to knock him down so easily. Mitsuki didn’t cry out in pain as a rock on the ground created a gash on his right arm. He ignored the injury and stood up, not grabbing anyone’s hand when they reached down to help him up.

 

“I-I… I’m really sorry! I didn’t mean to- wait a second… I know you!”

 

Mitsuki smiled at the group, which caused everyone but Boruto to swoon. That smile didn’t make him blush, it made him sad because of how emotionless it was. Mitsuki nodded at the boys and stated, “Yes, I danced with many of you last night. It’s a pleasure to see you all again.”

 

Before any of his friends could try to make a move on Mitsuki, Boruto noticed the blood seeping through Mitsuki’s sleeve and exclaimed, “You’re bleeding! We gotta go to the hospital right away to get you fixed up! Come on, let’s go!”

 

“That really isn’t necessary.”

 

Boruto was going to ask why it wasn’t necessary but he was instantly in awe when he saw Mitsuki start to heal himself. It wasn’t a deep wound so it healed in a minute. Boruto was grinning at Mitsuki, thinking he was the coolest person in the world for knowing medical ninjsutu. The other boys just added being a medic to their list of what was so attractive about Mitsuki.

 

When he was completely healed, Boruto grabbed his arm and moved the sleeve up to inspect the scare that was sure to be there. While the other boys were jealous of Mitsuki being touched by Boruto, they had to all stare in amazement as they saw that Mitsuki did not have a scar on him. It was as if he was never bleeding. Boruto let go and narrowed his eyes at the blue haired boy.

 

“Just who are you anyways? I’ve never seen you before.”

 

“Everyone calls me Krystle.”

 

“No, I don’t want a nickname. What’s your _real_ name?”

 

“… my name is Mitsuki.”

 

Mitsuki was taken back, no one bothered to try to know his real name before. He stared at the blonde, he was different. Before anyone could say anything, Iwabe stepped in front of Boruto and introduced them all, “I’m Iwabe, the best earth style user you’ll ever meet! And the dopey blonde is Boruto, Shikadai’s the one over there and those two are Inojin and Denki. It’s nice to finally meet you, Krystle.”

 

Boruto gasped a little, why would Iwabe call him Krystle when his real name was Mitsuki? Mitsuki smiled back at him and bowed in respect, something they all weren’t expecting. They hesitantly bowed back and when they looked up, Mitsuki was gone. Iwabe leaned on Boruto, “I’m telling you, I just met the love of my life!”

 

Boruto nodded uneasily back at his friend, _Mitsuki's different_.

 

* * *

 

 

Boruto didn’t see Mitsuki again all day. He looked around for him but he was nowhere to be found. It was getting late and his mother was probably worried sick so he decided to stop looking for the blue haired boy. As Boruto was walking home he failed to see Mitsuki cutting through an alley and then walking in the opposite direction to work.

 

Mitsuki instantly got to work, slithering up and down the runway like he owned it. More men came tonight than the night before. Krystle was very well known and when men heard about Krystle being in their village, well, they couldn’t miss out on an opportunity to see him in action. He was everything the men had heard about and more.

 

It was safe to say that Mitsuki made a lot of money that night with getting cash stuffed in his pants and getting money from private lap dances. When it was time to go home, Mitsuki shook himself like a wet dog, showing no emotion at all the money that fell to the floor. He picked it all up and stuffed it into his wallet before leaving for his apartment.

 

As he was walking through a dim lit street, he could sense that someone was following him. It was times like this that Mitsuki wished he was a ninja so if someone tried to kidnap him then he could fight back. All he could do was summon snakes and he couldn’t cause damage to the village by summoning his large snake to protect him. He turned around and his golden yellow eyes locked with electric green eyes.

 

“What’s a pretty thing like you doing walking alone at night? Don’t you know it’s not safe…”  


“I was on my way home.”

 

“You’re Krystle, aren’t you? I’d recognize that body anywhere…”

 

“I am.”

 

The man was in front of Mitsuki in the blink of an eye. Mitsuki showed no fear as the man grabbed his wrist harshly as he hissed, “You’re coming with me… you and me are gonna have some fun tonight…”

 

“As you wish.”

 

The man was taken back by what Mitsuki said. He stared at the child, why was he smiling right now? This kid was about to get raped and here he was smiling and basically telling this man to rape him. The man shook his head at the thought and then threw Mitsuki to the ground. He didn’t cry out as he landed in rocks. He just got back up.

 

The man had never seen someone so emotionless before. Why wasn’t he fighting back or anything? He walked over to Mitsuki and backhanded him. Mitsuki’s head snapped in the direction it was slapped in and a minute after he turned back to face the man with that same emotionless smile. There was a bruise forming on Mitsuki’s face but he knew the worst was yet to come.

 

The man wanted a reaction out of Mitsuki and he was going to get it. He back handed Mitsuki again, this time being successful in knocking him to the ground face first. Mitsuki struggled to get up but made no sound when his hair was grabbed roughly from behind and forced to look up. He was in pain but he had learned a long time ago to never show you were in pain, it made you look unattractive to the people trying to have their way with you.

 

So Mitsuki learned to submit. The man didn’t like how submissive Mitsuki was being, he wanted to hear the child screaming for help or just screaming in general. He shoved Mitsuki’s face back down into the rocks and let go of his hair. As Mitsuki was trying to get back up he felt the man grab him by the back of his kimono and drag him into an alley.

 

He was continuously punched and slapped. This man was trying to get a noise out of Mitsuki but he refused to cry out in pain. Mitsuki’s eyes didn’t even widen when he heard the man unzip his pants. He was going to be raped. Mitsuki smiled softly. Well, at least he would be making someone else feel good, he thought.

 

When the man was done with him, he kicked Mitsuki into the wall before leaving. Mitsuki was bloody and bruised. He fixed his clothes and looked at his reflection in a puddle. He looked awful. He looked down at his hands, watching them envelope in green chakra before healing himself. The next time he looked down into the puddle he looked as though he was never raped.

 

He slowly got up, he had only healed himself enough to look decent in case he came across someone else. His body was sore and he walked home with a limp. He would have to heal himself completely when he got home. He decided that he would take it easy tomorrow so he could give his body some rest.

 

Krystle couldn't let anyone down, after all.

 

* * *

 

 

That was Mitsuki’s routine for the next couple weeks. He would explore the Leaf during the day and then at night he would sell his body to the men of the Leaf. Occasionally he was beaten or raped on the way home but he wasn’t bothered by it. Everyone used him as their personal sex slave so who was he to say no?

 

He had decided to switch it up today, though. Little did he know, he was meditating on the training grounds Boruto and his friends would use. He sensed multiple chakras coming his way but he didn’t try to leave from his meditation position. He heard their voices now but he was determined to relax here.

 

“Mitsuki? What are you doing here? Are you here to train?”

 

“Train?”

 

“Yeah! You wanna spar with me?”  


“… spar?”

 

Mitsuki stood up and turned to see Boruto and all the other boys he had met when he bumped into the blonde. He wasn’t a ninja. He couldn’t spar with Boruto. He didn’t know ninjustu and he couldn’t even place someone in a genjustu or even have a battle using taijustu. Mitsuki would just get pummeled if he agreed to train with them.

 

“And, one, two, three, go!”

 

Mitsuki’s eyes widened, Boruto was coming right at him. Mitsuki ran out of the way just in time to avoid getting punched. Boruto stared at Mitsuki in confusion, why did he run out of the way? He could’ve just ducked or grabbed his fist. Boruto shook his head and then jumped at him, kicking Mitsuki in the chest and causing the blue haired boy to roll back until he hit a tree.

 

He looked up and dove out of the way just in time to avoid getting kicked again. Mitsuki was terrified but he refused to show it. He was never going to get an attack in there so he would have to dodge, but he wasn’t very good at that either. He kept ducking and running out of the way when Boruto was attacking, which caused all the ninja to notice how strange that was.

 

The way Mitsuki moved made him seem like he wasn’t a ninja at all. Boruto made a familiar hand sign and four clones appeared. Mitsuki didn’t have enough time to run away as one of the clones kicked him under his chin into the air. Two more clones jumped and kicked him higher. The last clone threw the real Boruto up and he flipped before kicking Mitsuki back down.

 

“Uzumaki barrage!”

 

Mitsuki rolled a couple times and struggled to get onto his hands and knees. Boruto was grinning, Mitsuki was tough. Boruto ran at him again but it was too late for his friends to try to stop him. They realized Mitsuki wasn’t a ninja at all, that’s why he was never trying to attack. He didn’t know how to attack. They ran after Boruto and just as Boruto was about to attack, Mitsuki panicked and made hand signs before slamming his hand on the ground.

 

“Summoning justu!”

 

A large cloud appeared and out of the cloud appeared a giant grey and black snake with piercing yellow eyes. The snake was as big as Manda II and knocked Boruto and the others back with its large tail. Boruto and his friends stared at the large venomous fangs that where hanging in the snake’s mouth as he opened wide. Shikadai rolled his eyes, this was such a drag.

 

Iwabe looked over at Boruto and punched his arm growling, “What’s wrong with you? Why did you keep beating him up like that? I mean just look at him!”

 

Boruto looked over at the damage he had done to Mitsuki. The blue haired boy was horribly bruised and even bleeding on some parts of his body. He watched in disbelief as the giant snake turned to Mitsuki and spoke, “What have they done to you, my child? You’re hurt… do you want me to eat them?”

 

“Eat us?! Why would you eat us?! We didn’t do anything!”

 

“You could’ve killed him! He’s no ninja!”

 

“B-But... he’s… he’s not a ninja?”  


“No, you fool! You forced him to summon me! I haven’t been summoned in years…”

 

The giant snake was suddenly at their level hissing at them, “So you must have made him awfully scared if he had to summon me to protect him… you better hope my child doesn’t want me to eat you because you all look quite tasty…”

 

“No… let them be, Purotekuta. I’m sorry to have bothered you.”

 

“My child, I am here to protect you. Summon me if you are ever in danger.”

 

Mitsuki nodded and the great snake disappeared in a white cloud. Boruto instantly ran to Mitsuki and helped him into a sitting position against a tree. Mitsuki had his back against the tree and Boruto was sitting in front of him. The other boys were surrounding Mitsuki, gasping at his injuries.

 

The blue haired ninja smiled at them, he didn’t want them worrying over him. Boruto quickly started apologizing, “I’m really sorry, Mitsuki! I-I… I didn’t know you weren’t a ninja! I just figured since you know medical ninjustu that… that you were a ninja, you know?”

 

Mitsuki shook his head, brushing it off because it didn’t matter. Mitsuki didn’t really care if he was hurt or not as long as he was pleasing someone else. He could heal himself over and over so that he would be fine so that Boruto could continue to beat him up if that’s what the blonde really wanted. He would be whatever Boruto wanted him to be.

 

He made hand signs and closed his eyes, he was going to try a new form of medical ninjustu that he had been working on. When Mitsuki would be meditating he would actually be calming his mind and focusing on his chakra control. He was already a master at controlling his chakra but for this justu he had to handle his chakra perfectly to allow himself to heal all injuries all at once.

 

Everyone stared in wonder as Mitsuki opened his eyes. Green chakra was covering his whole body, healing all the wounds at the same time. It only lasted a couple of minutes before all the wounds were healed. Mitsuki was surprised at how little chakra it took him to create that new medical ninjustu. Boruto grabbed his arms, inspecting them of injuries but found not even a scar.

 

“You’re even better than my aunt Sakura, you know?”

 

Mitsuki smiled at the compliment, it was nice to have someone acknowledge something he was good at. He paused, he couldn’t think he was good at medical ninjustu. He wasn’t supposed to be good at anything else than pleasing others. He only pleased himself with that justu. He wasn’t allowed to feel any positive emotion.

 

As soon as Mitsuki made a move to get up the boys were all arguing with each other on who would help him up. Boruto got caught in the middle of it and couldn’t stop his friends from arguing until they all realized that Mitsuki had disappeared. They all looked around but couldn’t see him anywhere. Boruto frowned, he wanted to know who Mitsuki was and why he always avoided human interaction.

 

* * *

 

 

It was getting late and Boruto was sure that he and his friends had checked everywhere in the village for Mitsuki. They couldn’t find him anywhere and no one knew him by the name Mitsuki so they thought the kids were playing some sort of prank on them. Boruto sighed, he would have to get going soon and so would the rest of his friends.

 

Just as all hope seemed to be lost, Boruto heard the faintest sound of music. He stopped, causing all of his friends to walk past him until he was too far behind. Shikadai stopped first, then was followed by Inojin. Soon enough Iwabe and Denki had stopped and they were all staring at Boruto. Shikadai rolled his eyes and sighed loudly.

 

“What a drag… what are you doing, Boruto? We’ve got to get going or else-“

 

“Do you hear that?”

 

“Hear what?”

 

“Shh! Listen…”

 

The friends all walked over towards Boruto and stayed quiet. Their eyes widened, they heard music. Boruto grinned at them and took off in the direction of the music, causing his friends to chase after him. Boruto was confused when the music too him to a strip club. Why was he so drawn to the music that was being played? Mitsuki couldn’t be in here. He was too young!

 

The rest of his crew appeared behind him. They were just as confused as Boruto was but then all of their jaws dropped when they saw Mitsuki come out from behind the curtains and blow kisses to all the older men in the building. They watched as the blue haired boy swung around the pole in the most seductive manner they had ever seen. Boruto shook his head in disbelief.

 

“Th-that’s not Mitsuki…”

 

“No… that must be Krystle…”

 

When they tried to enter the strip club, a bouncer stepped in front of them and glared down at them. They were too young to get in but how was Mitsuki working? He looked like he was their age! Iwabe and Inojin were about to say something when they were grabbed by Boruto and Shikadai and dragged away.

 

As they walked home, none of them really knew what to say. Everything was explained now. Mitsuki’s dance moves looked so fluent because they were the moves he would do every night at the strip club. Boruto turned to his friends, “We gotta do something…”

 

Iwabe turned to him, clearly frustrated with the whole situation. He was going to say something when Inojin cut him off, “Boruto we don’t even know how old he is so as far as we know he’s legal in there. There’s nothing we can do about it… and plus, he seemed pretty happy being in there. Why stop him?”

 

Boruto sighed at his blonde haired friend and thought for a moment. Mitsuki did look content in there but then again, his smiles did fool his friends. Boruto shook his head, “Your dad uses fake smiles, too, Inojin… how come you haven’t noticed it? I don’t think he’s that happy, you know?”

 

Inojin put his hand on his chin, as if he was recalling all the times Mitsuki smiled. While he was thinking, Iwabe found his voice, “Even if he was unhappy, why do _you_ care? You couldn’t even remember who he was in the first place!”

 

“No one deserves to be unhappy… I’m not going to stop until he smiles for real.”

 

“And you’re not just saying all of this because you like him, right?”

 

“Wh-what?! No!”

 

“Yeah, sure. You’re in denial! You just want him all for yourself!”

 

“You’re wrong, Iwabe,” Boruto huffed, “you’re wrong and when I get to the bottom of this you’ll see that I don’t like him! If I’m gonna follow my own path I need to be able to help everyone around me! When I’m done with Mitsuki you can have him!”

 

Iwabe was grinning at the last part, causing him to give a smug look Shikadai and Denki who also wanted Mitsuki’s affection. Inojin grew quiet after Iwabe spoke but no one seemed to notice. Boruto brought him out of his smugness as he spoke firmly, “But you’re all helping, too! We’re all gonna get to know him, you know?”  


“Deal!”

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, they all raced around town trying to find Mitsuki. The only people they could find that saw him were Sarada and Chocho. Sarada was asking them why it even mattered to them and Chocho wouldn’t spill anything about where Mitsuki was until Boruto got her a bag of chips. Chocho grinned and told them she had seen him heading off towards the fields.

 

Fields? No one understood until something clicked in Inojin’s head. He quickly started heading off towards his family’s field of flowers in the forest while the other boys trailed close behind him. While Chocho was munching on her chips, Sarada stared off after them. Why was this blue haired boy so important to them?

 

When they reached the flower field they saw Mitsuki kneeling before one of the flower beds. They slowly walked over to him, trying not to startle him but it was far too late for that. Mitsuki turned towards them and smiled. He had sensed their presence a long time ago so they didn’t catch him by surprise at all.

 

They all sat down in front of him, causing Mitsuki to sit in a more comfortable position. He figured he would be here a while if they all chose to sit down with him. What could they possibly want from him? Mitsuki had never done a six way before so he was trying to figure out how that would work right now.

 

“What brought you to the Hidden Leaf?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“You know, why did you come here?”

 

“I travel where ever the wind takes me, I suppose.”

 

“You sure you didn’t come here just to be a stripper?”

 

Mitsuki didn’t even flinch at that jab from Boruto. In fact, he just kept smiling as he answered, “I suppose that is true, as well. I’ve worked in some of the other villages, as well. Yet, I thought as though I should stay a while. This village is loud but I don’t really care.”

 

His answers were vague and they could all tell. They weren’t going to get anywhere with him by talking to him in a big group. Shikadai sighed before stating, “Look, we want to get to know you but this must be intimidating to have us all ask you questions-“

 

“You all don’t intimidate me in the slightest.”

 

They all gasped quietly, this kid was different. Mitsuki continued talking, “I don’t feel intimidated at all. In fact, I don’t really feel at all. I don’t really care. I’ll do whatever you want me to so do as you wish.”

 

The boys all huddled together, trying to think of some new game plan because this was not working. Shikadai thought about a strategy and it didn’t take long for him to state, “For the next couple of weeks we should take turns with him. Get to know him and then regroup at the end of the week. The order goes Mondays are Inojin, Tuesdays are Denki, Wednesdays will be Iwabe, Thursdays will be me and Fridays are Boruto. Got it?”

 

“What about weekends? Who gets him?”

 

“Saturday will be Inojin and Iwabe to start. We’ll all trade off that day.”

 

“What about Sunday?”

 

“That’s when we all meet to go over everything.”  


* * *

 

 

Today was Monday so that meant that it would be Inojin’s day with him to figure out more about him. The other boys left, leaving just the two of them in the field. Inojin bit his lip, what was he supposed to do with him? He felt so much pressure on him since he was the first one to go. Well, he sighed with a smile, it would be better if he went first rather than someone as shy as Denki.

 

Mitsuki was just smiling at him and the more Inojin stared at it, the more he realized just how emotionless it was. This person was just like his dad in a lot of ways. How did his mother ever get to know his father? He thought for a moment before it all came to him! His mother talked about her life to get him to open up about his life. Maybe that could work with Mitsuki.

 

“Why don’t I tell you a little bit about myself, huh?”

 

Mitsuki leaned in slightly, as if to show interest as Inojin spoke, “I’m currently a ninja on a three man team with Shikadai and this fat girl named Chocho. Our parents all used to be on the same team to create the Ino-Shika-Cho formation! Apparently it was really cool back in their time or something but it all seems kinda lame now.”

 

“Anyways,” Inojin smiled, “I’m thirteen years old and my parents are Sai and Ino Yamanaka. We own the Yamanaka Flower Shop in town! My hobbies are painting and drawing but I also like playing first-person shooter games! My favorite foods are cheese and takoyaki and my least favorite food is any kind of fatty meat.”

 

“What about you, Mitsuki?”

 

“Well,” Mitsuki put a long sleeve covered hand near his mouth, “I suppose my hobbies would include databook reading and card games. My favorite food… I guess it would be scrambled eggs and my least favorite food would be meat from animals with scales.”

 

Inojin smiled, _this is progress!_  To anyone else it wouldn’t seem like anything significant but for once, Mitsuki wasn’t giving vague answers. Sure, he sounded as though he didn’t even believe himself with his answers but at least he was trying to work with him. Inojin didn’t want to push his luck today so for the rest of the day they meditated together. Mitsuki did something for them so Inojin thought it would be fair to let Mitsuki do something he wanted to do.

 

* * *

 

 

Tuesday came next and Mitsuki found himself guided into a library by Denki. They were in an aisle together reading books around them. Denki noticed that while he picked certain books, Mitsuki would read one book and then put it back and take the book right next to it without reading the cover. It was like he wasn’t looking for anything in particular.

 

"Is there anything you're looking for, Mitsuki?"

 

"Nothing in particular, really."

 

"If... if you need some help with picking out a book I'm here."

 

"Understood." 

 

Denki was going to ask him something again but he found himself growing too scared and ducked his head into his book. Mitsuki just continued reading, it was nice of Denki to take him to the library. He could learn even more about this village if he kept reading more. Denki sighed into his book, he had let everyone down. He didn’t learn anything about Mitsuki because he was too scared.

 

Shikadai would've said this was a drag if he was there.

 

* * *

 

 

Wednesday came around and Iwabe couldn’t wait. He had taken Mitsuki by the hand and brought him back to his room. They sat on his bed together as Iwabe asked, “So, if you’re a stripper… that must mean you’re eighteen, right?”

 

“I’m thirteen.”

 

Iwabe’s eyes widened, he was thirteen years old? Before he could ask how, Mitsuki beat him to it, “I was taught at a young age. I don’t really care though. I get to please other people so it doesn’t really matter if I’m… underage.”

 

“So, then,” Iwabe smirked, “you wouldn’t really care if you and I had some fun, would you? I’d really love a lap dance to really see you in action…”

 

Mitsuki smiled and nodded, he had no problem with giving Iwabe a lap dance if that was what he wanted. Mitsuki got off the bed and grabbed Iwabe by his shirt, tugging him over to the chair in his room and shoving him down into it. Mitsuki took off his kimono, revealing his pale white skin. He was only wearing his pants now and the black long sleeves that went from his shoulders to his hands.

 

Mitsuki walked over to the bed, propping his hands on it while he gave Iwabe a perfect view of his ass. It didn’t last long as Mitsuki lifted himself up and spread his legs open, pointing his toes gracefully. Iwabe was starting to sweat at the angle Mitsuki was showing off to him. Mitsuki took a quick breath before putting his legs straight up and then summersaulting off of the bed so that he was standing again.

 

The blue haired boy smirked as he rounded the bed and got down on all fours, crawling towards Iwabe. He got in front of Iwabe, spreading his legs with a slight arch in his back. He then rolled onto his back, letting both of his legs open in the air in a V while a light pink blush appeared on his face and he put a finger in his mouth and bit it.

 

Iwabe threw his head back and groaned at the sight but then felt his breath hitching when Mitsuki straddled his lap. Iwabe looked into those yellow eyes and realized his pants had become a lot tighter. Mitsuki threw his head back along with his arms, God, he was the most flexible person Iwabe had met in his life.

 

Mitsuki lifted his legs up and out again, slightly shaking his ass in front of Iwabe’s face. He took another breath before he leaned back and landed gracefully in a splits. Mitsuki laid on his back with his legs open, moaning softly as he allowed his hands to feel himself up in front of the other boy. Iwabe’s face was red, he couldn’t take much more of how seductive Mitsuki was being.

 

“I… I… I’ll be right back!”

 

Mitsuki smiled when he saw Iwabe run out of the room and into the bathroom to relieve himself. The blue haired boy put his kimono back on and hopped out the window. His work was done here. He had pleased another person. When Iwabe came back, his dancer was gone. Iwabe sat on his bed.

 

Regrouping with the others was about to be awkward now.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a Thursday afternoon and Mitsuki found himself locked in an intense game of shogi with Shikadai. Temari was handling business in the Sand so Shikadai’s father was watching the game from the dining room table. At the moment, Shikadai was winning… or so he thought until Mitsuki fooled Shikadai by sacrificing a key piece in order to lure out Shikadai’s king.

 

Shikamaru was watching it all unfold, if his son was as smart as he knew he was then they both would see how Mitsuki would be as a ninja. Ruthless. He had no true understanding of what it would mean if you lost someone in battle. Mitsuki had no problem throwing away something important if it meant he would win. Shikadai made sure he remembered this.

 

“Your mother is from the Sand, isn’t she?”

 

“Y-Yeah… how’d you know?”

 

“I’ve met her before. She’s a kind woman. Please give her my thanks when she returns.”

 

“I… alright.”

 

* * *

 

 

Friday came by and Boruto took Mitsuki back to the training grounds. He was going to turn Mitsuki into a ninja so he could learn to protect himself. Mitsuki was God awful at ninjustu and terrible at genjustu. He showed Mitsuki some of his Gentle Step taijustu his mother taught him and Mitsuki seemed to pick that up but he would need more than that if he was to stand a chance.

 

Mitsuki was trying but the way Boruto was teaching him to fight just didn’t feel right. It felt too stiff. He asked Boruto if he could try something a little different. Boruto nodded and agreed to spar with Mitsuki to try out something new.

 

Boruto ran at Mitsuki and gasped when he felt a breeze through his legs. Mitsuki had actually slid through his legs and gotten behind him! Boruto turned just in time to avoid a long sleeved attack. Mitsuki jumped up and went in to kick him, only to be blocked. Once he was on his feet he dropped into the splits to avoid a punch and then twisted his body so that Boruto’s legs were swept from under him.

 

Mitsuki launched himself on top of his friend and shakily held a kunai as if he was going to stab the blonde. Boruto was going to ask why he was shaking until they both gasped when Mitsuki’s arms extended to an inhuman length. Mitsuki instantly hopped off of Boruto, finally showing an emotion as he watched his arms stretch out like rubber.

 

Boruto stared in amazement, he had no idea Mitsuki possessed a justu like this! He turned to cheer for his friend when he realized even Mitsuki didn’t know he could do that. Boruto got down in front of his friend, grabbing his shoulders as he said softly, “You need to calm down, Mitsuki… listen to me, I’m not gonna let anything happen to you… you’re safe with me, I got you.”

 

Mitsuki immediately regained his composure listening to the words Boruto was speaking. No one made him feel safe like this before. As he calmed down, his arms started to retract back to a normal length. He looked at his own hands, how was he able to do that? He looked out at a tree and shot his arm out, surprising himself at how his arms could reach the tree and then retract back.

 

The blonde was grinning as Mitsuki practiced more with his new justu. He was getting the hang of it and in a couple hours, they were able to spar again. Mitsuki was nowhere near as good as Boruto but at this rate Mitsuki would be able to fool someone into thinking he was a ninja. Boruto took it upon himself to train Mitsuki and take him under his wing.

 

“Mitsuki, have you ever thought about being a medical ninja?”

 

“Not at all.”

 

“R-Really? You’re really good and you’d be a lot of help on missions, you know!”

 

“Would that please you?”

 

Boruto was taken back by that question. They were walking home when Mitsuki said that to him. Boruto paused, causing Mitsuki to stop in front of him and look back with a smile. That damn emotionless smile that made Boruto want to grab his face and force a real smile out of him. He didn’t understand why Mitsuki said the things he did or why his smiles were fake but he knew he would have to be patient with his friend.

 

“Would it please you, Mitsuki?”

 

“I wouldn’t know what it feels like to be pleased.”

 

Boruto looked away and in that moment, Mitsuki took it as his opportunity to leave. When the blonde looked up to say something, Mitsuki was gone. He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked home. When he made it to his house he opened the door and walked into the kitchen, gasping as he saw his father drinking a cup of tea at the dining table. He looked exhausted.

 

* * *

 

 

Boruto sat down across from him, looking frustrated and lost. Naruto smiled and shook his head at his son, clearly something was going on. He put his cup down and asked, “Uh, hey, Boruto… you wanna talk to me about something? I know I’m not around a lot but… I’m here now, you know?”

 

He tried to glare at his father but gave up, at least his father was trying to be there for him now. He sighed and asked, “You’re the Hokage… do you have any idea who Mitsuki is? He’s got weird blue hair and these big yellow eyes like a snake! He works at the strip club in town! He told me to call him Krystle!”

 

Well, _that_ got Naruto’s attention. Naruto’s eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head for a second but he shook his head. He coughed before answering, “I just passed his papers to be a citizen but I… I didn’t know he was working at the strip club in town… or that you even knew we had one… I’ve seen him around once or twice but he looks too young to be working in a place like that. I’ll have to check his birth date again…”

 

“Could he be a medical ninja? He’s really good!”

 

“Really good, eh? How good would you say?”

 

“Better than grandma Tsunade! He made this cool new justu to heal his whole body!”

 

“He… he can heal his whole body at once? That’s unheard of…”

 

Naruto was thinking about it. To have someone like that working in the medical core giving them insight on newer and more effective means of healing, well, Naruto figured it was worth a try. He grinned at his son, “Alright, I’ll give him over to Lady Tsunade for training!”

 

Boruto grinned back, it was nearly identical to his father’s. The two of them stayed up the rest of the night talking but it was mainly Naruto talking about his past. Boruto never knew how cool his father was. Any other night Boruto would’ve ignored his dad but he was confused about Mitsuki and was too lost in thought to realize he sat across from his dad.

 

In a way, he had to owe this whole moment to Mitsuki.

 

* * *

 

 

It was Saturday and Inojin was leading Mitsuki to Iwabe, who was waiting for them in the field again. Inojin and Iwabe looked at each other, the blonde slightly blushing at the older male. Iwabe paid no mind to Inojin, all he was concerned with was Mitsuki. Yet, Mitsuki felt indifferent to Iwabe.

 

“So… what did you and Mitsuki do?”

 

“I gave him a lap dance, as per his request.”

 

“HE WHAT?!”

 

“I don’t mind. It seemed to please him.”

 

Inojin was fuming and his glare felt like it was drilling a hole in Iwabe’s head. The smaller male got on his toes and hissed at Iwabe, “We’re supposed to be helping him and here you are taking advantage of him! And what’s even worse is that you requested a lap dance! What is wrong with you?! I bet you didn’t learn anything new about him!”

 

Iwabe glared down at his friend and barked back, “I… that’s not true! I learned about him! I, uh… he… he’s thirteen years old! Yeah, and he… uh… he’s really flexible!”

 

“You only figured that part out because he gave you a lap dance!”

 

Iwabe was blushing in embarrassment, Inojin was right about that. Why was Inojin getting so upset anyway? Sure he was supposed to be helping Mitsuki but it seemed like Inojin was angrier that he got a lap dance. That didn’t make any sense, why would that bother the blonde? It’s not like they were dating.

 

Iwabe was about to say something back when he realized that Mitsuki was gone. Inojin seemed to have noticed too. They looked around the field and then looked at each other. Iwabe looked sheepish while Inojin looked irritated. Inojin turned without saying a word and took off to find Mitsuki.

 

He felt Iwabe follow him and that’s when he stopped, which caused Iwabe to halt. Inojin didn’t even turn around as he growled, “I’d prefer to work alone on this. I must slow you down enough as is… if you need to find someone to satisfy you like I could…”

 

“Inojin, wait!”

 

But he was gone. Iwabe gripped at his hat, muttering curses under his breath. So that’s what got Inojin so upset. He had feelings for him and here he was taking advantage of someone he didn’t really know because he never took the time to even try to get to know Mitsuki. He shook his head before jumping into the trees after Inojin.

 

* * *

 

“Let me get this straight… you want us to call you Krystle?”

 

“You can call me whatever you like, I don’t really care.”

 

“You said you’re name’s really Mitsuki, right?”

 

Mitsuki nodded back at Sarada, who seemed confused about the whole situation. Chocho had knocked him to the ground when she was racing to the store to get more chips. Chocho just ran him over while Sarada stopped to help him up and ask who he was since she had never seen him around before. Her eyes widened, she actually _had_ seen him before.

 

Her eyes widened, she had seen him at Fangs. He was the boy who everyone wanted to dance with. She fixed her glasses before asking, “Where are you from? Why did you come here? Who are your parents?”

 

“Easy, Sarada, give the kid a break!”

 

Chocho had just spared Mitsuki from disclosing any information about his past. The larger girl was walking back over with a bag of chips, munching on them as she grew closer. Chocho spoke with a mouth full of chips, “The name’s Chocho and this is Sarada. Sorry about knocking you over… want a chip? I don’t share often but since I pushed you over think of it as a peace offering.”

 

Mitsuki smiled and nodded, taking the chip from her and eating it. It had a very sweet flavor, not that Mitsuki really minded. He watched as she fell victim to the chip’s sweetness, “SO SWEET! I don’t know how you can just eat something so sweet like that… you must like sweet things… although, you aren’t really my type even though I’m the sweetest thing you’d ever have.”

 

Sarada's face deadpanned before she shook her head at her friend. Chocho already thought Mitsuki wanted her since she ate one of her chips. Chocho continued to eat her chips as she asked, “So, anyways, where _are_ you from? You don’t look like you’re from around here.”

 

Mitsuki’s breath hitched and his eyes widened. Where was he from again? All those memories felt so distant now. He tried to think back about where he was from and that’s when all the memories of the brothel flooded his mind. He took a fearful step back as flashes of Orochimaru and Kabuto shot across his mind. Who were those two people? Why were they in his memories?

 

“H-Hey… Mitsuki? Are you alright?”

 

He couldn’t hear Sarada, all he could hear were the screams of people he had helped a grey haired man experiment on. He closed his eyes as the memories of flames and screams haunted him. It was all too much for him. There were too many memories coming back to him and they were all the memories he had worked so hard to repress over the years.

 

“Mitsuki!”

 

“B-Boruto?”

 

“There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you!”  


“I’m sorry to have troubled you.”

 

Sarada and Chocho watched as Mitsuki’s eyes softened as Boruto was talking to him. Soon enough, Mitsuki had left since Boruto told him Lady Tsunade was looking for him in the hospital. Chocho smiled knowingly at Boruto, “You’ve got that boy in the palm of your hands! Make a move before someone else does!”

 

“Make a move on Mitsuki? No thank you! He’s all Iwabe’s!”

 

Chocho shrugged before explaining, “Inojin’s got his eyes on Iwabe so soon enough those two are going to be together if they get a nudge in the right direction. Inojin probably wants to drive Iwabe off track by making him think he had eyes for someone else but in reality, he wants Iwabe. Us girls can see these sort of things, right, Sarada?”

 

Sarada just stared at her friend with a confused expression on her face. Chocho cared entirely too much on people’s love lives. Sarada saw this as her opportunity to change the subject, “Why does Mitsuki need to see Lady Tsunade? It’s not like he was injured or anything.”

 

“He’s going to be a medical ninja!”

 

“He… he’s a ninja?”

 

“Well, he’s not really a ninja but I’m working on that!”

 

 _“You’re_ training him?”

 

Boruto grinned and put his hands behind his head, mimicking his father when he was younger. The blonde said proudly, “I trained him for one day and he found out he has this cool noodle arm justu where his arms can stretch out like spaghetti or something! I’ve called it… Noodle Arm Jutsu!”

 

“So, are his arms edible or something?”

 

Sarada and Boruto stared in disbelief as Chocho said that while shaking the bag of chips above her mouth, trying to get the crumbs of the chips. She said that comment entirely too normal for Sarada and Boruto’s liking. Sarada shook her head at her friend before stating, “If he gets killed, just know it’ll be your fault. You’re the one training him. You’ll have to take responsibility.”

 

Boruto didn’t know what to say to that. He had never thought of it like that before. Sarada walked by him with Chocho in tow but the larger girl turned to him and smiled, “You should try to get to know that boy, too. I think he likes you for whatever reason that is."

 

"But who knows, you could even find yourself liking him, too.”

 

* * *

 

“So you’re the kid who’s good at medical ninjustu?”

 

Mitsuki smiled at the blonde woman in front of him. They were in her library office in the hospital, she was sitting down at her desk and he was standing in front of the desk. Tsunade crossed her arms and grinned at him, “Naruto told me about how you know new justu to help heal so let’s see what you’ve got and maybe I’ll make you my apprentice!”

 

He nodded at her and made quick hand signs before his whole body lit up green like a Christmas tree. Tsunade’s eyes widened, no one had ever perfected a justu like that where the user could heal their entire body. If this child could heal his entire body in mere minutes then maybe he could figure out how to do that to another person.

 

When he was done, he wasn’t out of breath or anything, which made Tsunade feel as though he had mastered the justu. If he mastered that already then it wouldn’t take long for him to make a justu to heal someone else completely and not drain his own chakra.

 

“Who taught you medical ninjustu?”

 

“I… don’t remember…”

 

Tsunade’s eyes narrowed at him but he chose to keep smiling back at her. Something was troubling this child but if she didn’t make him her apprentice then she would never know how to help him. She sighed and unfolded her arms, a grin on her face again as she stood up, “Alright! Consider yourself my newest and final apprentice!"

 

"We start first thing tomorrow morning!”

 

* * *

 

 

Mitsuki was nowhere to be found on Sunday, not that Boruto was looking for him if you asked. The boys all met up at the training grounds. They sat down in a circle, yet Inojin sat across from Iwabe and refused to make eye contact with him. Shikadai noticed the two’s behavior and rolled his eyes. _What a drag…_

 

“Alright, Inojin, you first. What did you find out about him?”  


Inojin looked at everyone except Iwabe as he stated, “He reminds me of my dad. His smile is fake but he did talk to me about his hobbies and favorite foods. He meditates a lot, too. Other than that, I didn’t find out a whole lot but he seemed willing to talk if given simple questions.”

 

Shikadai nodded and looked over at Denki, who cowered at the gaze of his green eyed friend. Shikadai sighed when Denki admitted, “I didn’t talk to him at all, I was too nervous! B-But I did see that he was mainly reading about this village… if that helps?”

 

Inojin finally looked at Iwabe when it was his turn, but he was actually glaring daggers at the older male. Iwabe gulped before he said, “I… okay well, don’t get mad at me but all I found out was that he’s thirteen and he’s, uh… really flexible?”

 

“Oh, yeah? And why don’t you tell everyone how you found _that_ out, Iwabe!”

 

“Oh, relax, Inojin! I just asked for a lap dance!”

 

Everyone was glaring at Iwabe now, how could he do that? Boruto was the first to speak, “You’re unbelievable, Iwabe! How could you just take advantage of Mitsuki like that?! We’re supposed to try to help him and here you are asking for him to be your own private dancer or something! You’re no better than the guys that throw money at him at the strip club!”

 

“He calls himself Krystle for crying out loud! Give me a break!”

 

Everyone was furious at Iwabe but Shikadai found it better for them to try to move past it. He took a breath to calm himself before he said, “I played him in shogi to learn about his thought process and battle strategy. This guy’s ruthless, he’d send one of his comrades to their death if it meant the success of the mission but… he knows my mom somehow. So we can assume he’s been all over the nation.”

 

Boruto took it as it was his turn to say what he learned so he gave Iwabe one last glare before speaking, “I didn’t talk to him much but I’ve been training him and he’s got this noodle arm justu that he didn’t even know he had! He can stretch his arms out and it’s really cool! I also got him working with Granny Tsunade and my dad’s making him stop working at the strip club cause he’s too young!”

 

“Alright, team, meet here again next week.”

 

“Got it!”

 

* * *

 

 

Three whole years went by and Mitsuki had grown closer to all of the boys, even Sarada and Chocho, too. Inojin still refused to talk to Iwabe after all this time and it actually started to bother Iwabe. They learned about what Mitsuki liked and disliked but they still didn’t know a whole lot about his past. He always just said he didn’t remember so they didn’t want to push him on it.

 

Mitsuki had worked with Tsunade on developing the justu that could heal someone completely but for some reason, only Mitsuki was able to perfect it without growing tired or drained from it. Tsunade often told him that she felt like she was his apprentice. He smiled at her but she could tell that this smile was real. His emotionless composure was cracking and he didn’t know if he liked it or not.

 

He was in the field with Inojin this time, picking flowers together and forming them into beautiful bouquets to give to Inojin’s mother. Mitsuki enjoyed the time he spent with Inojin and Boruto the most, they didn’t pressure him into talking about anything he didn’t want to and they actually saw him as more than just a stripper or a whore. Yet, they didn’t know about his brothel past.

 

Inojin pulled out a scroll and started to paint animals, making them all come to life and play about in front of them. Mitsuki smiled at the sight but gasped when he heard Inojin ask, “Can you draw me something from your childhood, Mitsuki? You know, something you remember… anything would be helpful.”

 

Mitsuki hesitantly took the brush and scroll and slowly started to paint something that burned inside his mind. A girl’s face flashed across his mind like photographs. Who was this girl? She had green hair and yellow eyes. Why did she make him feel safe? He looked down at his drawing. He had drawn the girl but she looked like she was falling back into a fire. Mitsuki dropped the brush.

 

“Mitsuki… what did you draw?”

 

“She… I… I knew her… I worked with her…”

 

“Do… do you remember her name? Maybe we can find her and-“

 

“She’s dead.”

 

It was quiet after that. Inojin didn’t know what to say back but Mitsuki did as he tried to piece together his memories, “I worked with her… I was with her for five years… I was five when I met her… we worked in a whorehouse for five years together… these flames… I remember these flames and this big fire and it…”

 

Mitsuki put his head down, coming to realization of her fate. He remembered her. He had tried so hard to repress any memories of his childhood. He didn’t want to remember any of it anymore. He didn’t want to remember that his past made him who he was today. Inojin put a hand on his shoulder, comforting his friend. Mitsuki closed his eyes.

 

“I couldn’t save her…”

 

They stayed like that for a while. Inojin had no idea Mitsuki worked in a whorehouse. That just made him wonder how many people Mitsuki had slept with while he was there. Mitsuki turned towards Inojin, his face was hard to read. Inojin looked into those yellow eyes, they were soft but then they hardened slightly as he spoke, “You should talk to Iwabe. He yearns for your attention.”

 

“He took advantage of you, Mitsuki.”

 

“He wouldn’t be the first yet you care deeply for him.”

 

“… it’s not that easy.”

 

“The longer you hold onto this grudge the longer your heart will feel heavy.”

 

Inojin clutched his chest right above where his heart was. Mitsuki smiled at him as he stated, “You shouldn’t be so hard on him. He was younger and immature... but now he’s older. I would hope that he would grow more mature. You should talk to him. I know you long for his affection.”

 

The blonde was at a loss for words yet maybe Mitsuki was right. Inojin smiled when he saw that Mitsuki had stood up and offered his hand to Inojin to take. The teal eyed teen grabbed the pale hand and was lifted up to his feet. The two of them walked back to the village in a comfortable silence.

 

As soon as the two made it back to the village they ran into Boruto, who was looking for Mitsuki. Inojin smirked at the two, it was obvious they had feelings for each other. Boruto was more touchy with Mitsuki, always putting an arm around him. He was also always looking for Mitsuki, wanting to spend as much time with him as he could. The blonde was also jealous of anyone who stared too long at Mitsuki.

 

Boruto was playful with the way he flirted, always joking about going on dates just to test the water with Mitsuki to see if he would push him away. He never did, though. After Chocho told him that Iwabe and Inojin were sure to be together Boruto thought about Mitsuki more. At first he thought it was weird but as time passed, he saw Mitsuki in a whole new light.

 

Before he was too young to see the beauty in his friend but now he thought Mitsuki was the most gorgeous person he had ever laid eyes on. He made sure he snuck in a compliment about Mitsuki’s looks every day so that Mitsuki would feel good about himself, which Mitsuki did after the compliment.

 

“We’re gonna go train for our mission tomorrow, you wanna come, Inojin?”

 

“I think I’ll pass, I’m a little sore from training with Metal yesterday.”

 

“The Leaf Village’s Handsome Devil strikes again!”

 

“Noodle Ninja over here is going to get you, too! See you later, love birds!”  


Boruto blushed at that and looked over to see Mitsuki with a light pink blush on his face. He tried to hide it by putting a long sleeved hand to his lips to distract Boruto from noticing the blush. It failed. Boruto grabbed the long sleeved hand and smiled as he dragged Mitsuki off towards the training grounds.

 

* * *

 

 

Mitsuki grew stronger in those three years. Boruto admitted that Mitsuki was stronger than he was now but Shikadai helped on his battle strategy so he wouldn’t be some mindless killing machine throwing his teammates lives around like a game of shogi. Mitsuki had also learned that he could create snake clones and attack with the snakes, but Boruto didn’t understand where the snakes were coming from. And why snakes? It didn’t make sense.

 

Boruto jumped back to avoid the long arm that reached out to punch him. Mitsuki smirked, he wanted to create some distance between them so he could think of a new plan. It didn’t take him long to run in for the attack, mainly focusing on kicking at Boruto. The blonde found it odd but then again, Mitsuki’s kicks were fast so all he could really do was dodge.

 

Just as he was going to jump, something grabbed his leg. He looked down to see that Mitsuki’s hand had come out of the ground and wrapped itself around him. Boruto looked up to see that all this time he was attacking he was secretly burrowing a hole into the ground with one of arms so that he could sneak up on him and immobilize him.

 

“Beautiful and clever… you should put that on your resume.”

 

“I’ll put that down next to pole dancer and prostitute.”

 

Mitsuki released Boruto when he saw the grave look on his friend’s face. He shook the dirt off and was confused when Boruto put his hands on his shoulders, eyes shaking as if he was scared for him. Boruto said shakily, “H-How many people have slept with you?”

 

“I wouldn’t consider it sex. Sex is when both people feel good. It's consensual, isn't it?”

 

Boruto gasped at that comment, he was raped? How many times had he been raped before? Did Mitsuki even consider it rape though? Mitsuki smiled as he explained, “I worked in a brothel all my life. I was taught that if I felt good then I wasn’t doing my job right. I was not allowed to feel good and so when I didn’t moan they went harder. It didn’t feel good but it pleased them so who am I take away their pleasure?”

 

Boruto felt tears in his eyes as he listened to Mitsuki talk about himself like he had no worth, “I learned to be anyone they wanted me to be. People wanted Krystle so that’s who I became. I was taught to feel nothing. The less I felt the better I was for the people who wanted to buy me for the night.”

 

“Mitsuki,” Boruto’s grip tightened on Mitsuki’s shoulders, “that’s enough… I can’t stand to hear you talk about yourself like this. They used you and you… you were okay with it? How could you just be okay with someone buying you for the night and not caring about you and how you felt? Those people who used you… are damn filth!”

 

Mitsuki felt Boruto’s arms wrap around his waist and he heard his friend whisper into his ear, “I’m never gonna let anyone use you again, you hear me? You never have to sell your body to some damn man who doesn’t care if he hurts you or not. You need to be with someone who loves you and appreciates you like you’re their moon, you know?”

 

“If I’m the moon… are you the sun?”

 

“I’m your sun if that pleases the moon.”

 

“It… it pleases the moon.”

 

They were smiling at each other. Mitsuki remembered when he had said something similar like that to Boruto and he countered back if it pleased Mitsuki. He didn’t know how to answer that back then but now he did. He knew what it felt like to be pleased and Boruto pleased him in every way possible. Boruto made him happy. Boruto helped him feel again.

 

Boruto leaned in to kiss Mitsuki and when their lips touched, a spark was felt between the two. Mitsuki instantly wrapped his arms around Boruto’s neck, no one made him feel like this before. Not one of the men he slept with made his heart race. Mitsuki smiled into the kiss when Boruto lifted him up, causing the blue haired boy to wrap his legs around the blonde’s waist.

 

Boruto gently shoved Mitsuki into a tree, causing a moan to emit from the smaller male. Boruto groaned hearing Mitsuki moan, he sounded like heaven. Boruto bit down on Mitsuki’s exposed neck, causing Mitsuki to moan out louder. Once he was satisfied at the mark he left on his newfound lover, he looked at Mitsuki and groaned at the sight of a deep blush on Mitsuki’s face and those yellow eyes looked foggy with love and lust.

 

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited to have you like this, Mitsuki…”

 

“Show me how you’ve always wanted me…”

 

* * *

 

 

It was sunset and the two were laying on the grass, their clothes a scattered mess around them. Mitsuki had his head on Boruto’s chest, smiling as he felt Boruto’s arm wrap around his slim waist. Boruto grinned as he put Mitsuki on top of him, face to face. Mitsuki smirked down at his lover, “Don’t start something you won’t be able to finish…”

 

Boruto shook his head at Mitsuki and kissed him. When they pulled away Mitsuki got up and the two began to get back into their clothes so they could go home. They walked to Boruto’s home, an arm wrapped around Mitsuki’s shoulders, proudly showing off his lover. Boruto kissed his lover, asking if the blue haired boy was sure he didn’t want to be walked home.

 

Mitsuki smiled and told him he would be fine. Mitsuki smiled as he saw Boruto enter the house and pick up his little sister, he looked so happy. Mitsuki turned and started walking towards his apartment. When he got to his door, he felt someone’s chakra inside his home. He quickly opened the door and instantly shot out his arm at the person in the living room, throwing them to the floor.

 

“I-Iwabe?”

 

“M-Mitsuki, l-let me go!”

 

The blue haired boy retracted his arm and closed the door behind him and turned on the lights. As soon as Mitsuki turned around Iwabe had him pinned against the door. Mitsuki refused to show that he was frightened as Iwabe hissed, “You ruined everything! I was about to have Inojin in the palm of my hand but you came slutting your way into the village and seduced me!”

 

Mitsuki felt his hair grabbed roughly and then he was turned to the side, showing off his love bites from Boruto. Iwabe chuckled darkly, “Who are you whoring around with this time? You don’t work at the strip club anymore so what are you doing? Sleeping with anyone who will pay you?”

 

Mitsuki found himself thrown on the ground, he looked up at Iwabe with wide, hurt eyes. Why was he doing this to him? He considered Iwabe a friend. He didn’t understand why Iwabe was so mad at him. Mitsuki said softly, “Inojin still wants you... he-“

 

“He doesn’t want me anymore because of you!”

 

“You were the one who wanted a lap dance and I was doing what I was taught.”

 

“You’re the reason why I don’t have him!”

 

“No, _you’re_ the reason why you don’t have him.”

 

Mitsuki stood up, he walked over to Iwabe and stated, “I spoke with him today about you. He has not been able to move on from you. You haunt him far worse than any ghost. If you don’t talk to him about it then he’ll never do it. It’s up to you whether you want him or not. I have found my sun…”

 

“Have you found your moon?”

 

Iwabe’s breath hitched at those words. Mitsuki had someone now. Those love bites weren’t from him sleeping around town, they were from someone who genuinely wanted him. Iwabe hung his head, guilt eating away at him for the way he had treated Mitsuki. When he looked up, Mitsuki was smiling at him, “Go to him…”

 

Iwabe smiled softly at his friend before nodding and racing out and towards Inojin’s house. Mitsuki let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He was sure Iwabe was going to rape him but he stopped him without having to get violent. Maybe… maybe he could’ve stopped himself from getting rapped all those years ago. Mitsuki shook his head, the past was in the past now.

 

There was no use thinking about what could have been.

 

* * *

 

 

Mitsuki was usually up before Boruto, which surprised him when he saw his lover at his door with flowers. Boruto must have hand picked them because it looked like a rainbow threw up in the bouquet. Mitsuki loved it, nonetheless, and placed the flowers in a vase on the kitchen table.

 

Once he was ready, the two of them raced off into the forest. It was their mission to provide medical assistance to someone of vital importance in the Hidden Sound. Mitsuki was the most qualified for the mission and Boruto was to go to provide protection for Mitsuki. Mitsuki couldn’t shake the familiar feeling he got as they grew closer to the Sound.

 

Boruto led the way with Mitsuki trialing close behind him. He walked over to a large serpent statue but inside the snake’s mouth was a door. Mitsuki stared at the snake, why did it make him feel like he had been here before? Boruto walked over to the door and was about to knock when it opened on its own. Boruto gulped and led the way again.

 

Mitsuki followed his lover in, wincing as memories kept flashing before his mind. He knew this place. He had been here before some time ago, he was sure of it. Who were these people who kept coming up in his memories? The pair stopped at another door, which opened on its own again. Mitsuki’s eyes widened, there they were. The people from his memories.

 

“My, my, when I said I needed medical attention I didn’t realize they’d bring you…”

 

“I-It’s… it’s you…”

 

“Welcome home, Mitsuki… come give your father a hug.”

 

“Y-You… you sold me.”

 

Mitsuki’s eyes hardened at the sight of Orochimaru. He was sitting beside the grey haired male, Kabuto. Kabuto looked like he was in bad shape but Mitsuki didn’t care. He was to blame just as much as Orochimaru. He knew that he was going to be sold to a brothel owner yet he let Mitsuki get taken away and sold like he was nothing.

 

“You sold me,” Mitsuki hissed at Orochimaru, “you left me in the care of a brothel owner. I was five years old! I was five years old when you sold me to a man when I was no longer of any use to you! I wasn’t good at much but look at you now… crawling to the Leaf for help and here I am coming to your rescue, _father_ … oh, how the tides have changed.”

 

“You were of no use to me as a child. You were supposed to be genetically perfect!”

 

“Do I not show potential now, father?!”

 

Boruto watched in shock as blue chakra in the form of snakes came up from beneath his lover and wrapped themselves around him. A horn appeared right on the edge of his hair line on his forehead and the skin around his eyes grew black. What was happening to Mitsuki? Orochimaru’s jaw dropped, Mitsuki was entering Sage Mode.

 

Mitsuki walked towards Orochimaru, shoving metal carts out of the way as he spat, “All I ever wanted was for you to love me! All I wanted was for my father to notice how hard I was trying to be the perfect son but all you ever saw in me was a failure! But look at me now! If you gave me one God damn minute of your time to help me then I never would’ve been put through hell for eight years!”

 

Mitsuki was in front of Orochimaru now and just as he was going to hit his father, a weak hand grabbed his wrist. Mitsuki turned to see Kabuto staring at him with tired eyes. Mitsuki’s eyes softened but then they filled with rage as he growled, “You let him sell me! I helped you with everything and you… you just walked away when I needed you! When I needed both of you! And now here you are at my mercy.”

 

“W-We never… c-created another… after y-you…”

 

His eyes widened at those words and the chakra around him vanished, as well as all the other features as Kabuto spoke, “E-Each time we t-tried we… we thought o-of you… o-our f-first creation… our f-first child… our Mitsuki… n-no one could ever t-take your place…”

 

Mitsuki glared at Orochimaru, demanding he tell the truth. Orochimaru looked exhausted, he gave up quickly and admitted, “I felt no remorse for what I did until I tried to recreate you… I tried to create another child for years but I couldn’t bring myself to replace you… you were special to me… I tried to find you at the brothel but when I got there it had burned down and no one knew where you went…”

 

“I searched for you for years… I never knew you would go to the Leaf…”

 

“You expect me to believe either of you after you sold your child to a brothel owner?!”

 

“I… I made a mistake and I am not proud of it… I didn’t give you a chance to shine…”

 

“No, you didn’t. You let me rot away in a whorehouse! You _destroyed_ me.”

 

Orochimaru winced at those words, they hurt him far worse than he imagined. Orochimaru stood before his son, “I know there is no way I can atone for my sins that I have committed towards you but if you are willing… I would want to be a part of your life again… I’ve missed too much of your life and it is all my fault. Please, I have searched for you for years… I wish to have my son again.”

 

Mitsuki glared at his father before staring down at Kabuto, he looked as though he was injured and each breath pained him. Mitsuki shifted his attention back to his father, “How do I know you’ve really changed? How can I believe a single word you’ve said? You’re a snake, after all…”

 

Orochimaru would be lying if he said that last part didn’t hurt. He sighed sadly before answering, “I don’t have a pure heart like you do, I have always known that. Yet, if I wasn’t looking for you then why would I look so old? I would’ve taken a vessel by now but I haven’t done so in years… I grow old, child… I vowed not to take a vessel until I found you.”

 

Boruto was confused, what was a vessel? Mitsuki looked at his father, finally taking in how old and tired he looked. It was true, he hadn’t taken a new vessel in years. He knew his father had enough people to use as a new vessel but he refused to take them.

 

“If I took a vessel I would need years to recover… I couldn’t wait years to search for you…”

 

Mitsuki looked down, a soft smile etching itself on his face. Boruto grinned as he saw his lover wrap his arms around his father’s waist, hugging him for the first time in years. Orochimaru let out a happy sigh as he held his son close. Orochimaru smiled, his heart felt lighter and a warmth felt like it was washing over him. So this is what love felt like.

 

When they pulled away, Mitsuki walked over to the side of Kabuto. Mitsuki pulled back the blanket, his eyes widened at the sight of a gaping hole in his chest. It looked like someone had tried to heal it before but Kabuto was growing old, he didn’t have the chakra he used to. Orochimaru looked away, murmuring, “We were ambushed a week ago… he jumped in front of me to save me…”

 

Mitsuki nodded and took a deep breath, he would use the new justu to heal him in case there were more injuries than what he saw. Boruto was behind him, a hand on his shoulder to provide comfort. Mitsuki smiled back at his sun before making hand signs. Kabuto’s body immediately was covered in green chakra.

 

Orochimaru watched in amazement as the hole closed and Kabuto’s skin color came back to him. He didn’t look so pale anymore, he looked completely healthy again. After another minute of healing, the green chakra slowly faded away and Mitsuki took another breath to calm himself. He healed all the organs inside of Kabuto, making sure none of them would give him any trouble.

 

“Wh-Who taught you that justu?”

 

“I developed it along with Lady Tsunade. I am her apprentice.”

 

“You’re a medical ninja?”

 

“I… like to help others. This makes me… happy.”

 

Boruto wrapped his arm around his lover’s shoulders, causing Mitsuki to blush and smile at Boruto. Orochimaru nodded at Boruto, silently thanking him for giving his son a purpose again. Kabuto put a hand on Orochimaru’s shoulder, the two smiled at each other.

 

Mitsuki was finally complete.

 

* * *

 

“Mitsuki, I don’t know about this… I… I can’t dance like you!”

 

“In the words of your lover… don’t be a bitch, Inojin, okay?”

 

Inojin glared at that damn emotionless smile of his friend. God, how he wanted to slap it off of his face. Mitsuki, Inojin, Chocho, and Sarada were standing behind a curtain, waiting for their turn to perform at Fangs. Somehow Chocho had talked them all into singing and dancing there in front of everyone. She even made Mitsuki teach them how to dance like he could so they looked seductive.

 

Sarada rolled her eyes, she didn’t know how Chocho had talked her into this. There were so many people out there and it was all because Chocho spread the word and everyone was going to come if Mitsuki was there. He had long since given up the name Krystle yet that didn’t stop people from wanting to see why he was even called Krystle in the first place.

 

“And now let’s welcome Ino-Mitsu-Sara-Cho!

 

“I don’t recall agreeing to that name.”

 

Everyone rolled their eyes at Mitsuki, of course he didn’t recall it because Chocho was the one who gave them that name. They walked out from the curtain, immediately gaining applause. They were in a line, Sarada on the far left, Chocho on the right in the middle with Inojin next to her and Mitsuki at the far right end. Mitsuki was smiling as Boruto was standing up cheering for his lover.

 

Iwabe was whistling for his lover, who just blushed a deep red in return. The music came on, causing their audience to settle down. Chocho stepped in front of her friends as she sang, _“You and I and nobody else… feeling feelings I never felt… the way you got me under your spell… don’t you keep it all to yourself…”_

Chocho blew a kiss to the crowd, grinning as some of the boys in the audience tried to grab her kiss. Sarada rolled her eyes and stepped out next, _“So won’t you take it? I feel like for the first time I am not faking! Fingers on my buttons and now you’re playing… master of anticipation…”_

_“Don’t you keep it all to yourself...”_

She winked at the audience before turning and finding her place back in line with her friends. They were all doing the same seductive dance and their voiced melded together perfectly, _“Just a touch of your love is enough to knock me off of my feet all week… just a touch of your lo-ove, just a touch of your lo-love… just a touch of your love is enough to take control of my whole body… just a touch of your lo-ove, just a touch of your lo-ove!”_

Mitsuki led them in doing their own seductive dance moves as they repeated the chorus together, _“Just a touch of your love is enough to knock me off of my feet all week… just a touch of your lo-ove, just a touch of your lo-love… just a touch of your love is enough to take control of my whole body…”_

_“Jjust a touch of your lo-ove, just a touch of your lo-ove!”_

 

Mitsuki shoved Inojin out there to sing next. He gulped but eased into it as he sang, _“Photograph with no T-shirt on… why you making me wait so long? I promise to keep this a secret, I’ll never tell! But don’t you keep it all to yourself… doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo oh…”_

Inojin stepped back and that’s when Mitsuki strutted out there dancing and singing with a smile, _“So won’t you take it? I feel like for the first time I am not faking! Finger on my buttons and now you’re playing… master of anticipation… don’t you keep it all to yourself, to yourself!”_

Boruto’s jaw dropped, since when could Mitsuki sing and let alone hit a high note? Mitsuki and Sarada tried to dance and impress Chocho and Inojin but the two receiving the attempted seduction acted uninterested as they all sang, _“Just a touch of your love is enough to knock me off of my feet all week… just a touch of your lo-ove, just a touch of your lo-love… just a touch of your love is enough to take control of my whole body… just a touch of your lo-ove, just a touch of your lo-ove!”_

When they sang the chorus again, Inojin and Chocho played along with Sarada and Mitsuki, “ _Just a touch of your love is enough to knock me off of my feet all week… just a touch of your lo-ove, just a touch of your lo-love… just a touch of your love is enough to take control of my whole body… just a touch of your lo-ove, just a touch of your lo…”_

Mitsuki hung his head back, faking a moan as Inojin pretended to go in and kiss his neck. Boruto and Iwabe looked at each other, their lovers were more into it than Sarada and Chocho were. Sarada tried to go along with it but you could tell she was not interested in having her best friend up on her like that.

 

Mitsuki was smiling as they all sang together, _“And now my whole week, my whole week is golden… can’t you see me glowing? It’s how I feel… and I’m not afraid to fade into emotions cause I know that this could be something real…”_

They all broke apart and started doing their own dances again as they sang, _“Just a touch of your love is enough to knock me off of my feet all week… just a touch of your lo-ove, just a touch of your lo-love… just a touch of your love is enough to take control of my whole body… just a touch of your lo-ove, just a touch of your lo…”_

They all got on the ground and started doing the same dance for the last chorus, _“Just a touch of your love is enough to knock me off of my feet all week… just a touch of your lo-ove, just a touch of your lo-love… just a touch of your love is enough to take control of my whole body… just a touch of your lo-ove…”_

_“Just a touch of your lo-love…”_

Boruto and Iwabe couldn’t help but run on stage when the song was over. Mitsuki and Inojin could barely get up in time before their lovers had picked them up and twirled them around in the air. While Iwabe was whispering sweet nothings into Inojin’s ear to make him blush, Boruto grinned at his lover, “If you wanted my attention why didn’t you just say so, Mitsuki?”

 

“Getting your attention requires more drastic measures, don’t you think?”

 

Boruto just shook his head, that same grin still on his face at his lover’s words. Boruto looked down at the blue haired boy, yes, he was the one he wanted to marry one day. He was flawed from his past and he needed some helps to get better still. Boruto wasn’t patient but if it meant he could see Mitsuki smile more, he could learn to be patient. Boruto kissed Mitsuki’s forehead lovingly.

 

_“Who knew the moon could shine so bright?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for tuning in and reading this! I know that this one is VERY different from what I've put out so far (on both websites) but I didn't really mind writing it. I have a new story under construction right now! Not sure when that's going to be out but it's coming soon, hopefully! In the mean time, the fanfiction stories that I deem worthy will be put here for those who haven't read them can! Again, this was an old story and there are bound to be some errors, which I apologize for! I also apologize if you don't like singing (songs used were "Despacito" by Daddy Yankee feat. Justin Bieber and "Touch" by Little Mix)! They're kinda used to shed some light on this darkish story. Anyways, I hope to catch you all again soon! 
> 
> p.s. I really wanted to put Fu (seven tails jinchuriki) in this but sadly I know she died... but I tried to make Fushin similar to her because I think the dynamic of Fu and Mitsuki would've been interesting if she lived! Her extremely friendly and extroverted personality is a great contrast to Mitsuki's introverted personality! 
> 
> p.s.s. I want to give a special thanks to Em, who has been so kind to my work! I hope that you like this form of Mitsuki! He's a bit difficult to portray at times but it's fun to try to capture his essence! Thank you again for always leaving some feedback and giving support! It is much appreciated! :)


End file.
